Un día en sus vidas
by Valerie Joan
Summary: Un día de la mejor ninja de Japón y del aspirante a Chef en su vida en New York. Un programa, una cena, un trabajo y un gato serán quienes protagonicen hoy esta historia más de humor que de amor... One-Shot


¡He regresado!

Bueno, por lo menos he regresado a la sección de Mai HIME... ¡Y con una historia protagonizada con mi personaje favorito! ¡YAY!

Bien, tengo entendido que este es el primer AkiraxTakumi en español... ¡Vaya y fui yo quien lo ha puesto! (si hay otro, favor de notificar... ¡Amo esta pareja!)

**Derechos**: Mai HIME no es de mi propiedad. Si lo fuera yo haría segunda temporada y Akira fuera coronada la mejor ninja del mundo anime... ¡Ah, y Mikoto tuviera una nevera para ella sólita! Tampoco el "Gato" es de mi propiedad...

* * *

**-Un día en sus vidas-**

La provincia de Bronx, en New York, Estados Unidos, era una ajetreada e intranquila ciudad. Un pequeño apartamento de dicha ciudad era perteneciente a la relación Tokiha-Okuzaki de Japón. Ya había pasado 6 años desde lo ocurrido en el carnaval HIME, seis años en los que Takumi y Akira vivían juntos en el continente americano.

Durante esos 6 años, tras la exitosa operación del chico, los jóvenes de 19 años tuvieron muchas aventuras en esas tierras extrajeras. Aventuras tales como lidiar con protección de menores, delincuentes latinos, corruptos norteamericanos, clases en un ingles nada parecido al que ya sabían y los típicos celos mutuos provocados por el ligue sin respetos que los jóvenes hacían para con Akira y las muchachas ofrecidas para con Takumi. Sin olvidar a esas señoritas que miraban con ojos extraños a la joven Okuzaki que al parecen no sabían distinguir entre una chica de carácter serio y fuerte a una chica con gustos excéntricos.

-¡Takumi! Ya he llegado.-

-¡Akira-kun!-

Y a pesar de que ya tenían 6 años de relación, que Takumi sabía que Akira era su Chica y no un varón, que la joven de vez en cuando vestía vestidos arrebatadores capaces de provocar muertes instantáneas, él nunca la dejará de llamar Akira-kun, porque de kun fue que se enamoró y con kun fue que compartió, vivió y conoció a el amor de su vida. Además, Akira no ayudaba mucho y todavía era el día en el que le decía afeminado y que debería de dejar de hacer tantas cosas de "mujer" (a lo que Takumi murmuraba: "Cómo si tú lo hicieras…" )

-He llegado amor…-Susurró ella entre los abrazo de su tierno novio.

-¡Akira-kun! No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé.-

-Me imagino, hoy salí muy temprano y no me pude despedir de ti...-

-Lo sé, me dejaste una nota.-Le mira directamente a los ojos.-Akira-kun… Yo en verdad no quiero que trabajes m…-

La chica interrumpió lo que vendría siendo el monologo de la semana. Durante todo ese tiempo ambos chicos habían crecidos tanto física como emocionalmente, Takumi era más alto que en su temprana adolescencia pero nunca había podido superar a su chica en altura y durante ese tiempo adquirió mucha más sabiduría y paciencia a la hora de vivir una vida extrema. En cambio Akira se había desarrollado físicamente muy bien teniendo una hermosa silueta femenina, alta, proporcionada y esbelta. Su conducta era la misma de siempre, ha diferencia que era más cortés y abierta con los demás.

En esos momentos, ella agradeció ser más alta que su novio y sin poder contenerse, posó su mano derecha en los largos y alborotados cabellos de su novio. Tras acariciarlo ligeramente, en una voz entre dulce y demandante, negó cualquier exigencia de su recientemente sobre protector chico.

-Takumi… Ya hemos hablado de esto y mi respuesta es no.-

-¡Pero Akira-kun!-

-Ya te he dicho que no dejaré mi trabajo como guardia de seguridad y que tú te quedaras aquí hasta que Mai-san decida montar su restaurante en esta parte del mundo.-

-¡Akira-kun! Yo no quiero que sigas en ese puesto… Es peligroso…-

-¿Peligroso dices?-Le cuestionó con una sonrisa de medio lado la chica, riendo internamente ante lo irónico del asunto.

Durante esos 6 años pudieron sobrevivir con un ahorro desconocido que tenía Takumi, con la ayuda de la familia de Akira, que en un principio no estaban de acuerdo con la relación de los chicos pero al final terminaron adorando al menor de los Tokiha, con ayudas monetarias tanto de Mai como de algunas Ex-Hime, con pequeños trabajos de parte de Takumi en una biblioteca y en varios de Akira, con las becas que ambos recibían en su nuevo instituto gracias a su intelecto y, finalmente, con el nuevo adquirido trabajo de guardia de seguridad en un estadio de baseball que ejercía la morena.

-¡No te burles de mi!- Comentó con un puchero el tranquilo chico que aun sostenía en sus brazos a su novia.

-No lo hago.-Se limitó a decir al escapar del agarre de su amado dándole un ligero beso en los labios.-¿Gennai comió?-

-Si, yo le di de comer hace una hora.-Reclamando nuevamente el cuerpo de su chica entre sus brazos.

-Hum… Muy bien.-Suspiró resignada.

-Te amo.-

-Y yo a ti.-

Tras compartir un suave y tierno beso como Takumi, Akira al fin logro escapar del agarre de su novio y fue ha dejar sus cosas en la habitación de ambos. El pequeño apartamento solo contaba con 3 habitaciones, un baño, una pequeña sala y una cocina/comedor. Era modesta, pero espaciosa con pequeños lujos que la pareja lograron comprar gracias a sus esfuerzos.

De camino hacia el baño, la chica saludo al pequeño sapo que tenían por mascota. Gennai era muy querido por sus amos ya que éste les recordaba mucho a aquel "hijo" que tenía Akira y representaba su amor por Takumi en el tiempo de las Himes.

Takumi fue directo a la cocina para poder finalizar la cena de esa tarde. La cocina siempre ha sido su afición y su ahora mayor sueño es el poder ser socio y chef en la cadena de cafeterías y restaurantes que Mai había levantado. Por eso esperaba ansioso la llegada de su hermana a Norteamérica, porque solo era cuestión de tramites para que la cadena más famosa en la área de cocina en Japón "My-Hime's" llegara a la conquista de los americanos.

Al finalizar su baño, Akira vestida como en sus años en Fuuka, una camiseta larga azul con su típica estrellita ninja y unos largos pantalones royales, camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la cocina/comedor donde ya Takumi había servido la cena de esa lindo atardecer.

-Mikoto-chan llamó, nos invitó para la fiesta sorpresa que le piensan hacer a Natsuki-san. Ya sabes, con todo eso de que ahora quiere ser doctora-motociclista ya no tiene tiempo ni para estar en el Karaoke con las chicas. También es una forma de recompensa por haberse "portado bien".-Rió el chico.

-Hum, Kuga-san siempre tan "ocupada", menos mal que hoy día vive bajo la tutela de tu hermana. Supe que la ultima vez que se fue de fiesta con sus compañeros de la universidad no regreso hasta el tercer día.-

-Jajaja, eso es verdad y apareció porque Fujino-sama la encontró en el alcantarillado donde habitúa ir. Onee-chan me dijo que le dio un gran regaño que la pobre tubo temor de salir la siguiente semana y juró nunca más salir de juerga ajajá. También me dijo que ahora ni ella se atreve a contradecirla para nada.-

-Todavía no me creo que Mikoto, Mai, Kuga-san y Fujino-sama vivan en la misma casa…-

-Y te faltó añadir Tate-kun, Shiho-san y Reito-san jejeje.-

-Vaya, todavía no me lo creo.-Suspiró con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Pues, ¿qué dices amor? ¿Vamos?-

-Me parece bien, ya mismo estamos en agosto y sería un bonito detalle estar con los chicos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga que nos ha ayudado mucho en estos años.-Le sonrió a su novio.

-Tienes razón, Akira-kun. Natsuki-san ha sido muy generosa con nosotros…-

La pareja se dispuso a comer tranquilamente, hablando de las cosas que le sucedieron en el día y planeando cosas para el futuro. Takumi sonreía feliz al ver como su hermosa novia disgustaba maravillada la comida, aun en todo ese tiempo siempre ocasionaba el mismo efecto en su chica. En cambio Akira pensaba que no podía estar más enamorada del chico frente así, lo amaba como nadie tenía idea.

-¿Vemos unas películas?-Ofreció la chica al finalizar la comida.

-¡Claro que si, Akira-kun! ¿Podemos ver un nuevo programa que van ha dar en la tele?-

-Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema.-Le sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Gracias, Akira-kun! ¡Eres tan kawaii!-Agradeció muy feliz a la para que le daba un tierno y dulce beso.

-De…N...ada.-Se sonrojó la chica.

-Jajaja, siempre te pones igual, Akira-kun…-

-¡Baka no es eso! ¡Es que te pones tan afeminado a veces!-Gritó muy sonrojada la chica.

El chico se limito a reír para luego tomar la mano de su novia y llevarla al sillón de la pequeña sala, prendiendo el LSD de 36 pulgadas y buscando rápidamente el canal del nuevo programa que estaba impaciente por ver.

-No te preocupes, luego yo lavare los platos.-Le sonrió a su chica.

-Eso espero… Eh, ¿de qué es el programa que veremos?-

-Jajaja, ya veras de que será.-

-Yo espero que no sea una de esas raras telenovelas que tanto te gusta ver y mucho menos espero que sea uno de esos mega extraños programa busca parejas…-Advirtió con los brazos cruzados.

-Nada de eso, Akira-kun…-

-Tampoco una serie infantil que parece más para retrasados que para niños con la edad de saber que es lo bueno y lo malo…-

-Tampoco.-Repitió feliz.

-No espero ver un mal anime que simule ser de chicas con poderes mágicos ocasionados por una estrella y que luego todas se maten para quedar una al final… Con robots deformes incluidos.-

-No Akira-kun, ya te he dicho que el tipo que escuchó nuestra historia estaba tan borracho que es incapaz de crear una serie con ella. ¡Ni siquiera podía distinguir que era hombre!-

-Eh… Takumi… Hay veces que ni yo puedo hacerlo.-Susurró la chica sonrojada.

-¡Akira-kun!-La reprendió doblemente sonrojado.

-Vale, vale… Eh, pues si no es de chicas raras, ni telenovelas chatas y mucho menos aburridos TV Show…-La chica pareció pensarlo hasta que sus ojos brillaron.-¡Es que es la nueva temporada de Naruto Shippuden o la segunda parte de Ninja Scroll!-

-Eh… Akira-kun.-Le nació una gran gotita en la frente.-Dije que era un nuevo programa, no una continuación de otra…-

-Oh…-Cambió su actitud súper emocionada por una en derrota.-Ya me hacía ilusión que me invitaras a ver algo de ninjas o de acción.-

-No te preocupes, Akira-kun.-La abrazó con cariño.-Prometo que tendrá acción esta serie.-

-¿En serio?-Cuestionó ilusionada.

-¡Claro! Por eso es que quiero que la veamos…-

-¡Oh, genial!-Exclamó a la vez que miraba la TV.-¿Cuándo empezara?-

-Bueno, creo que…-

-_¡…y LLEGÓ! ¡El momento que usted esperaba…!-_Se escuchó decir a la TV.

-…ahora.-Suspiró el chico.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba el programa?-

-Pues, se llama…-

_-¡Las aventuras del Gato Interdimensional! ¡Un gato muy Intermensional!-_Gritó la voz narrativa del nuevo programa_.-¡Meow! *Pop*-_

-¿Gato? ¿Interdimensional?-Le miró con reproche.-¡Takumi! ¿Qué tiene eso de acción? ¡Eso suena a más serie tipo Barney! ¡Barbie da más acción que eso!-

-¡Vamos, Akira-kun!-Le animó el chico.-Deja que acabe y luego me dices que piensas.-

-_Es un gato, y es interdimensional; el Gato Interdimensional, el único mamífero cuadrúpedo capaz de desafiar el espacio y el tiempo con un maullido, y vive en la cartera de Merry Poppins, en la Novena Dimensión, al otro lado del arco iris monocromático y vuelta a la derecha, no a la izquierda porque llegas con Charlie el unicornio, y al fondo pasando Disneylandia…_- Siguió hablando la voz narrativa a muy estilo de las Powerpuff Girls.

-Takumi… Dime por favor que esto es una broma.-Suplicó con el seño fruñido.

-Jejeje, deja que acabe amor…-

-_¡Señor! ¡Tenemos un problema!-_Dijo un personaje enmascarado de la TV.

-_Dime, típico secuaz que será derrotado por mi enemigo en este primer capitulo.-_Le concedió el habla un tipo con ropas negras.

-_¡El rehén escapó!-_Informó desesperado.

_-¿Cómo es eso posible?-_Grita el villano con el típico "Ta-ta-taaaan…".

-_¡No lo sabemos!-_Gritó el secuaz todavía más desesperado.

-_¡Esto es obra del…!-_

_-*POP* ¡Meow!-_Maúlla un gato.

_-¡…el Gato Interdimensional!-_Finalizó el asustado villano.

_-_¡Dios! ¡Juro que si vuelven a decir ese nombre rezare para tener de nuevo los poderes Hime!-Dijo Akira con desgano.

_-_Shh, déjame escuchar… -

-_¡Merry Poppins!-_Llamó un chico en la serie.

_-¿Dime muchacho?-_Le miró la señora de sombrilla.

_-¿Me da su cartera?-_Le preguntó.

_-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Los ladrones de ahora si tienen educación! Muchacho, por ser un buen ladrón que pide permiso para robar, te concedo mi cartera…-_

_-¡Muchas gracias, Merry Poppins! ¡La próxima vez le pido los números de su tarjeta de crédito y las llaves de su casa!-_

_-No te preocupes muchacho, yo te lo doy. La de mi Visa es 1234, mi Master Card es 5678 y la de mi ATH es 1010... La llave de mi casa estan en la cartera…-_Le sonrió dulcemente.

_-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Usted es maravillosa, muchas gracias!-_

_-_¡Naruto-sama! ¡Sáqueme de esto!-Rogó la chica con lagrimillas en los ojos.

-¡Eso es Merry-sama! ¡Usted es una gran mujer!-Igualmente derramó lagrimas el chico, pero de felicidad.

_-¿Quién es usted?-_Preguntó el chico.

_-¿Yo? ¡Pues soy Charlie el Unicornio!-_Sonrió la criatura de la TV.

-_¡Mira hermano! ¡Es un unicornio!-_Dijo una pequeña al chico de la otra vez.

-_¡Vaya! ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado!-_Exclamó sorprendido el chico.

-No me digas…-Murmuró molesta Akira.

-_¡Jefe!-_Gritó otro secuaz.

_-¿Dime secuaz numero dos que morirá en el capitulo 5?-_Le miró el villano.

-_¡No encontramos rastros del Gato Interdimensional!-_Le informó.

_-¡¿Pero como es eso posible? ¡¿Cómo se les puede hacer imposible hallar un gato que se mueve por el espacio tiempo y aparece en el momento menos esperado?-_Reclamó el jefe.

-¿Te suena que es un gato interdimensional?-Susurró con fastidio la chica.

-_*POP* Meaw!-_Maúlla un gato.

_-¡Mira hermano! ¡Un gato!-_Exclama la niña de arriba.

_-¡Vaya, un gato!-_Le miró el chico.-_Parece que salió de la nada.-_

_-¿Me lo puedo quedar?-_Le suplicó la chica.

_-Sip, pero hay que ponerle un nombre.-_Le acondicionó su hermano.

-_Meow…-_Les miro el súper gato.

-_¡Ya sé!-_Sonrió la niña.-_Se llamara…. ¡El Gato Interdimensional!-_

_-¡Eso es genial, hermanita! ¡Es el nombre perfecto!-_Le halagó el chico.

-¡Jubei-sama! ¡Sea un buen ninja y apiádese de mi honrada alma!-Lloró la de pelo verdoso.-¡No puedo con la "originalidad" de esta serie!-

-_Soy la princesa Leaya y yo era rehén del malvado Capa Negra hasta que su Gato, el Gran Gato Interdimensional me rescató.-_Comentó la hermosa joven.

_-¡Ya veo! Yo soy Lukete y ella es Lila, mi hermana.-_Se presentó el chico.-_Es usted muy hermosa… ¿Le gustaría salir con migo?-_

_-Sería un honor…-_

_-_¡Por favor! ¡Con esas palabritas las mujeres no se rebajan! ¿Qué clase de ejemplo da eso a las mujeres de hoy?-Gritó con enfado Okuzaki.

-¡Akira-kun! Deja de quejarte, estoy viendo tan hermosa serie.-Le regaño el chico.

-_¡Nos volvemos a encontrar…!-_Le miró el villano.

_-¡Meow!-_Maúllo el gato.

_-¡…Gato Interdimensional!-_Completó su frase.

_-*POP*-_El gato desaparece de escena.

-_¡NOOOO! ¡Tan cerca y ahora tan lejos!-_Grita el malaventurado villano.

-_**Continuara…-**_Dice la voz narrativa del principio.

La pareja se queda en total silencio mientras la televisión pasa a otro programa. Takumi se encontraba maravillado, pero su novia no pensaba lo mismo…

-¿¡Qué rayos fue eso!-Grita desesperada la chica.

-Eso fue un buen programa…-Le sonrió dulcemente el chico.-Akira-kun… Creo que quiero un gato.-

-¡Ni se te ocurra Takumi Tokiha!-

-¡Pero Akira-kun!-

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Eso fue una tremenda porquería!-

-¡No insultes al Gato Interdimensional!-Hizo un puchero.

-¡Yo insulto todo lo que se me de la gana!-Alzó la voz.-¡Takumi! ¡Eso es para gente sin cerebro!-

-¡Pero si estaba buena!-

-Amor, eso solo le gusta a la gente que no tiene neuronas.-

-A mi me gustó.-

-Mejor, quédate en silencio…-Suspiró la chica.

-Ya, tranquila… Prometo que la próxima vez veremos algo que te guste.-

-¿De veras?-Le mira ilusionada.

-De veras.-Le sonríe a la vez que la besa.

Y así es como acabó un julio 30 en un apartamento en Bronx, New York, Estados Unidos. Donde una pareja de extraños japoneses con mucha imaginación (según los vecinos) caminaban para su habitación así olvidando los platos sucios y la TV prendida, pero bueno, así de igual es el amor y el perdón.

**FIN**

* * *

**Omake**

-Meow! *POP*-Maúlla un gato sentado en la sala del apartamento protagonista…

-¿Escuchaste eso?-Preguntó la chica.

-No escuché nada.-Negó su novio.-A de ser tus nervios por culpa de tu trabajo.-

-Hum, a de ser…-Se encogió de hombros la chica.

-Por eso digo, Akira-kun, debes dejarlo...-

-Amor... No empieces...-

* * *

**¡Terminado!**

Quiero hacer un aclaración y una dedicación del por qué de esta historia: Este fic fue posible gracias a la escritora Gatt-chan (del mundo The Legend of Zelda). Ella ha levantado una campaña ha favor del dichoso Gato Interdimensional y mi hermana es muy fanática de esta divertida autora (yo igual, solo que soy algo infiel jejeje), Gatt-chan es la dueña y señora del Gato Interdimensional. Esto inició ya que en cuando leí de dicha campaña me dije: ¿Por qué no? y como estaba ya hace un tiempo pensando en un Akumi, pues, decidí matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro jejeje... La historia se la dedico a mi hermana Ariette5, porque ella es muy amante de esta pareja e incluso se leyó todo los fic en ingles jajaja...

Gracias por leer y espero que no me haya salido tan fuera del personaje... Traté de mantener el ambiente de la serie al igual que mi amado humor...

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
